Removal devices in use at present, generally comprise a cylindrical tube open at its two ends, of an external diameter of about 3 millimeters and an internal diameter of about 1.5 to 2.6 millimeters, for a length of about 25 centimeters.
This cylindrical tube is in such form that:
it can be connected by spring bias (such as a Lüer cone) to a syringe or to any other device permitting creating an underpressure,
at the interior of this tube, is adapted to slide a piston fixed to the distal end of a rod, whilst the other end (proximal) of the rod is secured to a removal member.
As a modification, the tube of the above-mentioned devices can be opened at a first end (proximal end) and comprise at its opposite end (distal end) one or several openings of various shapes, of a diameter most often of about 2 millimeters, a so-called suction hole or distal orifice, and provided on the cylindrical wall of the tube, which is to say in a plane parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tube. Within this latter, is adapted to slide a piston fixed to the distal end of a rod, whilst the other end (proximal) of the rod is secured to a removal member.
The above particularly advantageous devices are characterized in that they are provided, on the side of the distal end of the tube, and adjacent the suction hole, with means permitting improving and increasing the mechanical action for removal of the tube on said wall.
The use, in general a single use, of these known removal devices is as follows:                in the case of removal of physiological liquids, particularly in the case of direct exo or endo-cervical suction, or to carry out for example a Hühner test, after penetration of the uterine neck, the end of the device defined above is introduced into the removal zone: outside the neck or inside the neck, and the aspiration is carried out by pulling on the piston, or by providing vacuum by any suitable means; once the removal is carried out, the device is withdrawn and the removed material is ejected by pressing on the piston;        in the case of removal of mucous fragments, particularly uterine, the device as defined above is introduced through the neck of the patient, into the uterine cavity. Graduations provided on the tube permit locating approximately, by reading these, the position of the distal end of the tube (provided with the distal orifice). The operator, whilst holding the tube by pulling on the rod, by the gripping member, in the direction away from the patient, causes an underpressure within the tube, and hence a suction phenomenon at the orifice disposed at the distal end of the tube. The removal of fragments of the uterine wall and of the uterine mucosa is carried out by moving the tube, preferably by back and forth longitudinal movement, and rotation about the longitudinal axis, whilst holding the distal end of the tube against the wall. Mucosal fragments are thus torn off from the wall and are sucked into the tube through the distal opening or suction hole. This latter, seen from the side, in a plane transverse to the axis of the hole, has a concavity turned outwardly of the tube. In other words, still in a side view, the edges of the hole form a small depression whose concavity is turned outwardly of the tube.        
Once the removal operation has been carried out, the operator withdraws the device and then empties the content of the tube resulting from the removal, into a receptacle containing a liquid for histological and/or cytological study.
It will be understood that this type of device must permit removing fragments of the uterine wall (mucosa), in a reliable manner, and of course without pain. Also, the removal must be representative and hence regular, in terms of depth, in a plane transverse to the wall. The removal must also be easy and rapid to speed to the maximum the removal operation, given the discomfort which it holds for the patient.
As to devices for transferring gametes used at present, these latter are intrauterine probes generally comprising a transparent polyethylene probe, of a length of about 17 cm ending in a very flexible catheter with a foam end and having two opposite lateral openings; preferably a normalized connection (such as a Lüer cone) permits the connection of this device to a syringe.
This type of device permits carrying out intrauterine artificial insemination with prepared sperm.
The probe facilitates access to the uterine cavity without trauma and permits freeing the spermatozoa adjacent the tubular ostia. The internal opening of the neck is cleared with the intrauterine probe and the sperm is injected very slowly preferably within 1 cm of the tubular ostia.
As to devices for transferring embryos now used, these latter comprise generally a polyethylene catheter of a length of about 17 to 18.5 cm, having a flexible end of an internal diameter of 1.1 mm, external diameter of 1.6 mm and length of about 4.5 to 5.5 cm, as well as a distal opening.
To carry out the transfer, the above-mentioned catheter is preferably connected to a syringe. The embryos are loaded into the catheter in a very small volume of culture medium, and the catheter must be introduced to within 1 cm of the uterine floor. The embryos are expelled with the help of the syringe.
As a modification, embryo transfer devices comprise:                an introduction catheter, preferably of polypropylene, about 14.5 cm long, with an external diameter of about 2.2 mm, having graduated markings at 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 cm from its distal end, and being preferably provided with a sliding ring,        a reimplantation catheter, preferably of polyurethane, about 23 cm long, with an external diameter of about 1.53 mm and an internal diameter of about 0.7 mm, having graduation marks spaced by one cm in its lower portion, and whose tip is preferably closed by a translucent polyethylene plug.        
The use, in general a single use, of this known transfer device is as follows: the introducing catheter is inserted to the internal opening of the neck of the uterus.
Simultaneously, the embryo or embryos have been loaded by the biologician in the reimplantation catheter.
This reimplantation catheter is then introduced into the introducer and will be pressed to the transfer position.
When the first mark of predetermined color of the reimplantation catheter is flush with the proximal end of the Lüer cone of the introducer, their two distal ends coincide. The marks carried by the introducer from its distal end permit computing the length introduced into the uterus. There should be added the excess length of the reimplantation catheter (number of cm by which the concordance marks have been exceeded).